elonafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
소원
어떻게 얻나? 우물 물을 마시거나, 분수대의 물을 마시면 낮은 확률로 소원을 빌 수 있게 됩니다. Noyel에 있는 성스러운 우물은 약간 더 높은 확률로 소원을 빌 수 있게 해줍니다. 만약 동료가 우물로 소원을 빌 기회를 얻으면, 그 소원은 당신에게 양보됩니다.. 또한, 소원의 주문을 통해서 소원을 이룰수도 있습니다. 주로 소원의 마법봉이 그 역할을 하지요. 다른 방법으로 마법서나 꿈, 경이의 두루마리를 통해서 소원을 이룰수도 있지만, 소원의 주문은 게임에서 가장 사용하기 어려운 주문이기도 합니다...... 어떻게 소원을 비나? 원하는 소원을 정확히 쓰고 엔터키를 누릅니다. 가능한 소원들. 성이나, 부동산, 사이버 자택, 소원의 로드, 마법서는 소원을 빌어서 얻을 수 없습니다. 희귀 아이템은 오직 wizard mode에서만 소원으로 빌 수 있습니다. 만약 당신이 빌었던 소원이 게임이 인식하지 못했다면, 무작위로 아무 소원이나 이루어 질겁니다(소원 입력란에 빈칸으로 엔터키를 입력했을 경우에도 위와 같이 무작위로 소원을 들어줍니다). 아이템의 재질이나 등급을 나타는 설명적인 표현은 앞에 붙이지 말아주십시오. 모든 게임내 소원에는 일정량의 spellpower 정해져 있는데, 그래서인지 가끔씩 질이 나쁘고 나쁜 재질의 결과가 나올수도 있습니다. To wish for skills type 'skill' where instead of can be either full name of the skill or its last word. When the first word is 'skill' and then something invalid - one random skill improves or you learn it if you didn't have it. Just typing 'skill' does nothing. To improve your luck, type 'skillluck'. Wishing for feats via does not work and will generate something random. Regular wishes Note that, unlike in wizard mode, wishes can fail if the source does not have enough spell power to create an item. It also seems that many wishes give 3-4 of an item and not just one. Evolution and Love both give plural. In order to get random generated artifact, simply wish for equipment name like katana or boots. *'Age' 는 당신의 나이를 최대 20년까지 깎습니다. 최대한으로 어려질 수 있는 나이는 12세입니다. 만약 당신이 12세보다 어릴 때 이 소원을 빈다면 당신은 12세가 됩니다. *'altar' will create a godless altar on the spot where you made the wish. It weighs 600 stones, mind, so you should wish for it with a rod of wishing at where you want it to be. *'Atonement' 카르마 수치를 + 해줍니다. *'Attribute' will give you a scroll of gain attribute, which grants a random skill if you don't have it, or +1 level to the skill if you do have it. *'Aurora ring' This Ring will Protect you from Bad Weather. *'Bottle of water', Scroll of enchant weapon or Scroll of enchant armor or '''Scroll of greater enchant weapon or Scroll of greater enchant armor *'''Coin, Medal or Small medal will give you 3-5 Small Medals (Small does not work). *'Death' 당신은 죽습니다. "당신이 정말로 원한다면..." *'Descent' will give you potion(s) of descent, which drop you to zero experience and one level below your current one. *'Dungeon' dungeon 증서(deed)를 얻습니다. *'Ehekatl or Lulwy' summons the respective god. They are neutral, and do not talk with you. The other gods cannot be summoned by wishing their name, either because they aren't programmed in yet, or the parser doesn't work that way. *'Evolution' 는 당신에게 긍정적인 변이를 가져오는 포션을 줍니다. *'figure or card' will give you a figure/card of the selected monster, or a figure/card of '@' if you select an invalid type. eg: figurelul (figure of lulwy), or figurespiral (figure of spiral king) or figurejazzhands (figure of '@', since there is no jazzhands monster). *'Final' will grant you a coffin. (The parser matches the first three letters of "final" with the last three letters of "coffin.") *'Food' gives you either a food processor or a cargo of food. If you really need food, use ration instead. *'Friend' or Ally lets you choose a new companion. You can only chose from those that you can pick at the beginning of the game (dog, cat, bear, little girl). You may also wish for 'scroll of ally' to get several new, random allies. *'Happy bed' 행복의 침대를 얻습니다. *'Holy Well' 은 당신에게 몇 개의 축복받은 물병을 줍니다. *'Love' 러브 포션 혹은 랜덤한 미라클 아이템을 얻습니다. *'Material kit' or Scroll of superior material. The material kits tend to be Inferior-grade, however. *'Marriage' 악몽의 마법서/두루마리를 얻습니다. ( "marriage"의 첫 세 글자와 "nightmare."의 중간 글자가 일치합니다. 실제로는 아니지만. 사실, 개발자의 센스있는 조크입니다. *'Miracle' will grant you Kumiromi's gem stone of rejuvenation or a secret experience of Kumiromi *'Money' 캐릭터의 레벨 x0,000 해당하는 gp를 얻습니다. *'Museum' will give you a deed of Museum. Which can be cursed. *'Mutation' will give you potions, scrolls, or spellbooks of mutation, which, unlike evolution, can also be negative mutations. *'Name' is a useless wish, as you can change your name by Interacting with yourself. If you wish for it though, it'll say "*laugh*". *'Platinum' 다섯 개의 주화를 얻습니다. *'Potential' 는 당신에게 랜덤한 주 능력 중 하나를 올려주는 잠재력의 포션을 줍니다. *'Ranch' 농장 증서를 줍니다. 저주받은 증서일 수 있습니다. *'Redemption' will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma, if -1 or greater has no effect. "You aren't a sinner!" Only recommended for if you get -100. *'Sand bag' will give you a sand bag *'Sex' 캐릭터의 성별이 바뀝니다. *'Shop' will give you a deed of Shop. Which can be cursed. *'Skillluck' or Skillspeed to increase luck and speed respectively; this will work for all attributes. *'[league boots' 는 당신에게 걸음에 만 리 부츠를 줍니다. *'Speed ring'는 당신에게 반지를 줍니다 *'sure m' will give you a Treasure Ball, a Treasure Machine, or Treasure Map. *'secret experience' will grant you either of a: **'secret experience of Kumiromi', which can be used to gain an extra feat. There is a limit to how many you can use, based on your current level. (the limit being lvl/10 bonus feats) **'secret experience of Lomias', which gives you the artifact The Begger's Pendant when you reincarnate your adventurer (ie: your child will get it) *'Treasure' will give you a Treasure Ball. *'Vindale' will grant you a Vindale cloak, which protects from Etherwind. *'godly' 는 당신에게 사용 시 이동 속도를 추가로 증가시키며, 매 12시간마다 재충전되는 Lulwy의 보석을 줍니다. *'cure mutation' 당신에게 변이 치료의 물약을 줍니다. 저주받은 물약일 수 있습니다. *'cure corruption' will grant you a single potion of cure corruption be cursed *'miromi' or secret will net you the secret experience of Kumiromi or secret experience of Lomias Wizard mode wishes * <> creates a random artifact or a healing potion/spell. * Blade gives you a Mournblade. * Bloated can give you the The Diablo, but this is not always true. * Tsundere will give you a Zantetsu. (The parser matches the first three letters of "tsundere" with last three letters of the "zantetsu.") * moongate will create a moongate. Careful, it weighs 9000s and will one-shot smash you if you pick it up and try to move. * Nuclear will give you a nuclear bomb. does 1000 damage to everything in level, including you and your pets. destroys walls and sets major fires that carry on for hours, burning up items. * happy apple will grant you a happy apple which can be eaten to gain 20 luck. * Hamburger will give you The Gaia Hammer. * Horn Shield will usually give you the Shield of Thorn * Secret treasure will grant you a secret treasure which gives you the Mutant racial feat (you'll gain random limbs every couple of levels.) If you get too many limbs, you'll recieve a 60% penalty to your speed. * #skillname grants you the skill you typed... maybe.